The Reincarnation of One
by Blondy816
Summary: One wish, to save the ones I care about. If that isn't enough I don't know what is. I never dreamed I'd be in the situation I am now. Though somewhere in the process I guess I forgot one crucial little detail...be careful what you wish for. Note: This takes place right after The Revenge of Seven. (Rated T for swearing.)


Chapter 1

I hated them, I really hated them. I hated the way the scales they called hands were wrapped around my throat. I hated the way their breath smelt like a mixture of rotten eggs, dog shit and sulfur. I hated how the black orbs that they considered eyes just stared into mine. I hated all of them. I tried to focus on anything besides them and my hatred for them, nothing. No matter what I'd let go through my mind it always made its way back toward them and my growing hatred.

"The boss should be here soon sweet thing, don't you worry" the Mogadorian exhaled and the stench of his breath filled my nose. I gagged. "Whats the matter?"

I stuck to the silence, I didn't reply, I didn't do anything. His hands tightened around my throat. I turned to the right to see my younger brother about four meters down from me. He was pinned against the wall much like I was, a Mog breathed heavily into his face as well. I looked to my left to see my dad in the exact same position as my brother and I.

A door slammed and probably the ugliest thing I've ever laid eyes on walked into the room. He didn't notice me and my family at first, but he didn't seem to care once he did. "what do we have here?" He asked the Mogs who'd held me and my family hostage.

"Found three more Garde in London after our ships had descended. Figured you'd know what to do with them," the Mog who was holding my father explained.

The ugly man studied the three of us. First my brother and then me, then my father. "I didn't know there were other Garde on Earth," he said after awhile. "I'd say kill them, but they could lead us to the others. What to do, what to do." He studied us some more before speaking again. "I want the girl," he pointed towards me. The Mog who'd been holding me suddenly moved his grip from my throat to my waist. He pushed me towards the ugly man who cupped his hands around my face.

"Whatever they say!" My dad exclaimed. "Ryleigh, don't do it."

"Silence!" The ugly man thrust his hand up towards my father who shut up quickly. "No more from you." He put his attention on me. "Ryleigh, kind of a boys name don't you think?"

I didn't say anything, I just continued to stare at him. "But that's besides the point...I assume you already know me."

I shook my head, the first respond I've given sense we arrived here over twelve hours ago. The ugly man looked astonished. "How do you not know me, I am Setrakus Ra, supreme ruler of the Mogadorian race...you must know me."

"Sorry," I said. "I tend to steer clear of ugly cowards." Ra glared at me, but I continued. "I've climbed mount Everest, bungee jumped off of the Macau tower, that's 233 meters I might add, zip lined through Costa Rica. All you do is run from every god damn fight you're in and expect people to worship the fucking ground you walk on. All you are is a self absorbed coward, and you're the ugliest fuck I've ever seen."

"So you have heard of me!" He exclaimed a smile spread across his face, and just about as fast as it appeared it disappeared and he became serious. "So the claim you're trying to make is that you're fearless and I'm the coward."

"No, but okay," I shrugged.

"I think the tables might be turned after this little deal I'm about to offer you," he stated.

"Humor me."

Ra raised an eyebrow. " I believe, Ms. Ryleigh, that the thing you care about most is your family...am I correct."

I didn't answer, but judging from the look on my face he got his answer. "And that you'd do anything, even take your own life to ensure the safety of them, right?" That was another yes. "What about betray the people you consider to be friends. Who trust you with their lives."

"That's where you're wrong, I don't have any any friends," I admitted, that was true. My life was spent with my Dad and brother, traveling the world, do I get all sorts of amazing things. I was home schooled. I never went to public school, never had any friends outside my family...yet I was always okay with that, I still am.

I think that the closest thing I've ever had to a friend was the boy I'd met in India back when I was about ten, and I only knew him for about ten minutes. I'd bought two necklaces off of him, one for me and one for my brother. These particular necklaces were considered "good luck" in the Indian culture...so far all they've brought me is hell.

"Ah, but the deal I'm about to make with you entitles you to make some," he walked a few circles around me while continuing. "Even fall in love if you go too far."

I glared at him. "What makes you so sure I'd be so quick to take you up on this deal?" I asked him. I crossed my arms and balanced all of my weight onto my right leg.

"If you don't your family will pay the price," I let my arms fall back down to my sides at his words. I would do anything to protect my family, he knew that; however, was I willing to betray the people I'd call friends to ensure my family's safety? The answer was yes.

"L-like y-you'd k-kill t-them," I stuttered.

"Not so fearless anymore are you?" Ra asked me.

I looked down at my feet, my family is and forever will be my weak point; I don't think I'll ever truly be fearless until I let the love of my family go...and that will never happen. "What do I have to do?" I looked up straight into stone cold, black eyes.

Ra clasped his hands together and a smile spread across that ugly face of his. "Ryleigh no!" my brother, Josiah, exclaimed. "We can die, it doesn't matter; just don't help them!"

Ra and I both ignored him. Ra put a hand onto my shoulder and led me out of the room. We walked down a large corridor until coming to a steel door. It slid open and Ra led me inside. "Before we talk logistics I must punish my Granddaughter, she has been a very naughty girl." I nodded, just as I did so I noticed the girl sitting in the corner of the room. She didn't look like all of the other Mogadorians I've met or seen, she actually looks human. Looking at her reminded me of Josiah, they had to be around the same age, twelve. She looked over at me with a confused look.

"Is he holding you hostage too?" She asked, except it wasn't out loud, it was inside my head. The only solution as to how she could have done that was her being a member of the Garde.

"Kinda," I replied.

"You could leave? Why don't you?" She sounded more interested now, no longer dull.

"They have my family," that was all I said. We locked eyes and she nodded indicating that she understood why I didn't just get up and leave. She didn't say anything. Ra led her out of the room and came back ten minutes later to collect me.

He led me to a room with a large metal table inside, I wondered if this was were they did experiments on humans or whatever. Ra gestured towards the chair at one end of the table. I sat and he hurried towards the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Shall we go over your duty?"

I nodded. "Go," I said.

"Really it's simple," He started to explain. "You are to make yourself known to the other Garde, the ones who are against us," the fact that He had said us just discussed me. "When they come to find you your job is to answer all their questions with complete and total honesty."

"So I'm suppose to tell them that you sent me just to betray them in the end?" I asked. "Because that sounds pretty stupid to me."

Ra rolled his ugly eyes. "No," he hissed. "You are to leave that and anything about your alliance with me and the rest of my people out of it. You are to tell the truth, but not the whole truth."

"Okay," I muttered while leaning back onto the chair and crossing my arms.

"Make them trust you," Ra continued. "With their lives. In a little while I am to take you through a boot camp allowing you to understand each of them inside and out. One of the Mogadorian generals will keep in close contact with you over earpiece. They'll tell you everything you need to be aware of, I give you permission so turn the earpiece off from time to time for, privacy matters."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Because you guys care so much about privacy...that's why you practically let one of your guys molest me."

Ra glared at me. "When you get the word from my general you shall lead them straight into my trap, unarmed and unable to kill. I simply cannot risk any more Mogadorian casualties."

"When have you ever cared about your men?" I wondered out loud. Ra didn't say anything, "Right never...now what's in all of this for my family?"

"You get to save their lives, shouldn't that be enough?"

I shook my head. "No," I raised my voice a little. "I want to be reunited with my family, with them alive, and I want you to let us go, to never bother us again."

Ra thought for a moment, "Deal." He held his hand out over the table. I took a hold of that scaled hand of his and shook it. As long as I could save my family I'd do anything.

* * *

><p>Ra led me through the halls of the Anubis, he'd call the ship we're in that during my crash course about the current state and back stories of each of the Nine members of the Garde and even their human, and Mogadorian (Believe it or not) allies. I even learned about the deceased ones, I still don't understand why...I mean they're dead. One of the Mogadorian guards gave me my earpiece and I shoved it into my left ear. There was still one thing left to do, which was make myself known to the Garde. Ra said he knew exactly how we were going to do this; however, he insisted on keeping it a secret.<p>

I was led back into the room we'd first met in. Josiah and my Dad were still pinned against the wall patiently waiting for my return. Ra grabbed my shoulders to stop me from walking. He waved the two Mogadorian guard's, who'd been holding my Dad and brother hostage, off. He turned to me. "Now, Ryleigh, I assume that you're interested in the first part of our plan, making you known to the other members of the Garde." I nodded. "See your father here cast a charm and your you and your brother. The charm shields the both of you from any sort of tracking device, Loric, Mogadorian, Human, whatever the case might me, you and your brother do not show up on them. I know the Garde have a tracking device, so we break the charm."

"How do we do that?" I asked him while slipping my hands into the pocket of my blue jeans.

"This is where you will get slightly upset with me. The only way to break the charm is to kill the one who cast it," Ra explained. I just stared at him in disbelief. I looked towards my Dad and Josiah, what Ra had just said didn't seem to me registering in their heads yet. I understood it loud and clear, he was going to kill my Dad.

I looked Ra straight in the eyes, "No," I said. "I'm out."

He just smiled while strolling closer towards my Dad. "That's the thing Ryleigh, we shook on it...your father dies."

"That was never part of the deal!" I exclaimed.

"But, but, but," Ra said while holding a finger up. "You never specified who your family was in our deal...In this case your family will just be you and your brother."

"No!" I would have used my legacies here...that is, if I could control them. Whenever I tried using them they always had a habit of spiraling out of control. Normally I'd either injure or end up killing someone with them...so I never use them.

I seemed to be glued in place as Ra strolled closer and closer towards my father. I knew there was nothing I could do. I locked eyes with Josiah, his eyes were filled with terror. I could tell he was in the same boat as I was, powerless against doing anything.

At what seemed like the last second my feet moved. I charged forward and jumped straight onto Ra's back. I started punching and kicking him with all my might. All he did was buck me off. My back slammed against the wall opposite of where Ra was going to murder my Dad. Stars danced around my eyes as I tried to pick myself up. I got to my feet and tried to charge towards Ra once more; however, when I was unable to get even part way there before my legs gave out from beneath me. I heard a scream and that's when I knew he was gone, my Dad was dead. I tried to look up, but lifting my head hurt. After a few failed attempts of trying to make my way towards Ra again everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So...you don't know how long this took me to type, so I hope it's good. I swear I've written and re-written this chapter at least thirteen times, and I think I've finally gotten something that's worthy of being posted. Well I hope you guys like it; I don't really know what all of you would like to see a fan fiction about, so I really can't speak for you. All I know is that what I have here is something that I'd waant to see more of if it were someone elses story. Now I understand that all of the other GardeSam/Adam (John, Six, Marina, and Nine) aren't in this chapter, and I promise they'll be in the next. I just had this idea to bring a new character, Ryleigh (Her name is Riley just spelt diffrently...if you were wondering) into this to add even more conflict, and drama. I get if you freaked out at the start not knowing who Ryleigh was and everything. I just hope you didn't exit out because it wasn't the point of view of one of the main characters. I hope you guys (If there is a you guys I'm talking to here) like this story. I'm going to say right now that I don't know when the i'm going to update next. I hope it's this weeked, I'm just really busy with homework, family, and friends lately. I really wish this weren't the fourth most important thing on my list of important things, but it is. I like to write and I hope I can update as frequently as possible. Also I'm fully aware that my grammar sucks, I'm working on that I swear! I'm open for some constructive critisism and feedback on my writing as well, so anything that you see that I need to improve, or if there's something you like (Really I bet there's going to be more things i should be improving on than things all of you like...but hey, whatever...I guess) just shoot me a PM or comment. Um...that's about it. So um, Whaat do you guys think is going to happen next?_**

**_"I don't believe in coincidences. It's either fate, or you're stalking me."_**

**_Bye :)_**


End file.
